Happy Birthday who?
by RusAme.PruCan.UkUs
Summary: Matthew Williams writes in a journal each day, when his birthday is just around the corner he isn't happy about it. Can a certain Prussian fix that and make it the best birthday Matthew has ever had? Rated M for future chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the characters, only the plot for the story. Other pairings later.
1. Dear Journal

**Hello everyone :) this isn't my first Hetalia fan fic but i am still learning how to be a good writer so any tips, suggestions, comments, feedback, critic's? all is welcome and if i have said something that maybe needs to be changed please let me know and i apologize about the grammar because i do suck at it and will not try to say otherwise...ok so with that out of the way please enjoy, R&R and i know this is only a short chapter its suppose to be short and i will writer a longer one hopefully for the next chapter :)**

**P.S. i know its too early to be putting this up but i just couldnt wait and who says it needs to go up on his birthday anyway :) ok enjoy~**

* * *

30th of June 2014.

Dear Journal,

Today was the same as always...I got mistaken for America again by Cuba which resulted in him hitting my head repeatedly, during the meeting I was forgotten and America took my place so I didn't get to talk about how well my country was doing. England rushed up to me after the meeting asking about the next meeting thinking I was yet again America and papa France had to step in to yet again tell England I was not America but in fact Canada, they ended up arguing again because of it and forgetting I was there. Why doesn't anyone remember or see me? I mean I'm the second largest country but I'm always forgotten it doesn't make sense to me. Well to be honest I can't say today was the same as always because today Prussia had come to the meeting, he had somehow managed to get Germany who happens to be his younger brother to let him sit in on the meeting today. He was the ex nation of Prussia but he was still around even though his country wasn't actually you could technically call him a part of Germany in a way I guess anyway he took up the seat beside me and looked right at me with his striking blood red eyes, I was a bit intimidated by his eyes but I also feel safe for some reason staring back into his eyes. For the first time I in centuries actually felt acknowledged by someone and that someone was Prussia, he was the only one who seems to know I existed and it felt nice which made me smile at him. Anyway tomorrow is my birthday not that anyone will remember and it will be another birthday alone once again but I guess I'm starting to get use to it, not sure if that's a good or bad thing though...

-Forgotten Nation.


	2. Flash Back

**Ok so I know I forgot to put this in the first chapter so I'm putting it here now hehe~ right so I don't own any of the characters just the idea for the plot. Please R&R I love hearing what you guys all think of the story, I think it's a little different to maybe other fanfics but that could also make this fic great~ anyway I hope you enjoy and on with the chapter.**

**-christinemay**

Matthew was getting ready to head to bed; he lays down getting comfortable as he thought back to the meeting today.

*_Flash back_*

_Matthew walked into the meeting room with Kumajiro in toe, he takes his seat in the usual spot up the front near Ludwig. Ludwig was early as usual and was setting up for the meeting, he was hosting this time since the meeting was being held in Germany this time Matthew sat back and took a breath closing his eyes relaxing in the fleeting calmness which would be destroyed once Alfred bursts through the door. Matthews twin brother Alfred, he always wondered why people confuse him with Alfred all the time...they don't look all that similar besides having blonde hair and being tall, Matthew has violet eyes, blonde shoulder length hair with a curl that sticks out, quiet and very shy unlike Alfred who has bright blue eyes, short blonde hair with a cowlick sticking from the top, he's very loud and outgoing. Matthew opened his eyes and realized him and Ludwig weren't the only ones in the room, sitting beside him was none other than Gilbert Ludwig's older brother and he was staring right at him. Matthew could feel a blush spread across his face as the Prussian man stared at him so intently which also caused him to squeak and hide his face in his arms on the table, at that moment other nations started to arrive and take their seats. Feliciano sat at the front near Ludwig on the other side of the table, Kiku sat beside Feliciano, Yao sat next to Kiku, Ivan sat next to him once again trying to make Yao become one with him, Lovino Feliciano's twin brother sat a few seats away from Ivan not wanting to be too close to him, Antonio sat beside Lovino and hugged the annoyed Italian much to the Italian's distress, Francis sat beside Antonio and chatted about the old days with the Bad Touch Trio (BTT), Arthur unfortunately had to sit next to Francis and deal with his groping that he always does, Alfred sat between Arthur and Matthew laughing loudly while eating a burgers and then of course there was Gilbert sitting beside Matthew. Alfred noticed Matthew hiding in his arms and patted his twins head beside his ear._

"_HA HA! Yo Mattie dude what's up? You ok bro?" The American yelled in his brothers ear._

"_Ah!" said twin looks up at his brother and laughs nervously. "Heh Heh...yeah Al I'm fine"_

_Alfred moves close so his face is inches away from his brothers, which caused him to blush brighter and squeak loudly. "Maple!"_

"_Mon Dieu Alfred leave mon petit Mathieu alone, just look at w'at your doing to him" Francis states pointing to the poor Canadian's face._

"_Huh? Whoa Mattie you don't look so good bro" Alfred places his forehead against Matt's and checks for a temperature. "Well...it doesn't seem like you have a fever, hmm I wonder what's wrong?"_

"_R-Really Al, I'm fine" Matt smiles and tries to rid himself of his blush._

"_Who are you talking to Alfred?" Arthur peeked over Alfred's shoulder to see who it was he was talking to. "...Oh hello Matthew, when did you get here?"_

"_...I-I've been here the whole time Arthur..." Matthew says softly sighing._

"_Right nov zhat everyone is here sit dovn and take your seats" Ludwig booming voice rang through the meeting room._

"_Vee~ Doitsu! Doitsu!" Feliciano jumps up and down in his seat._

"_Vhat? Vhat is it Feliciano?" Ludwig looks down at the Italian._

"_Vee~...can I have pasta now?" Feliciano asks cheerfully._

"_Nein. Ve are about to start zhe meeting" The German sighs as he organizes his papers. "You can have pasta after"_

"_Ah si grazie Doitsu~" Feli smiles and sits back in his seat happy._

"_Tch...stupido potato bastard! Stay away from mi fratello!" Feliciano's twin screeched and rose from his seat._

"_Lovi por favor sit down" Antonio smiles as he held onto the loud Italian by the waist._

_After Antonio finally got Lovino to calm down and sit back in his seat Ludwig finally started the meeting, 20 minutes later after going through what will be spoken about at the meeting the other countries had their chance to talk and tell the other nations how their country is doing. Each country stood up when it was their turn to speak, first was Ludwig because he was hosting the meeting after all but also because he was already talking so it made sense that he would continue and talk about his country. The German spoke about the hardships in his country to begin with since he thought it was best to end on a good note, after talking about that he begin telling them all about all the good his country was doing and all the good things that had happened in and too his country and people. The other countries soon followed Ludwig's example and told them of the bad things in their country first before the good, so next was Feliciano but he just many talked about Pasta until he was yelled at by Ludwig to shut up and sit down which resulted in Lovino yelling and swearing at the said German man for yelling at his younger brother. This caused the Spaniard beside him to hug the angry Italian and try to calm him down enough so the meeting could continue on with the other counties; Lovino finally calmed down by was glaring at the German from across the table. Feliciano had found a random cat to hold and cuddle which kept him quiet and entertained for the rest of the meeting while the other countries continued with their speeches, Kiku was next to speak then Yao after him was Ivan...that wasn't a very pleasant speech at all, Lovino was next but he refused to talk about his half of Italy which he shares with his younger brother then Toni spoke about his country and gushed a bit about Lovino helping him out at times with his country, Francis was next to talk to which he spoke about the usual stuff he always does about his country which in turn caused an argument with Arthur per usual having Alfred laughing at them and the other countries sighing and waiting for Ludwig to yell and stop the argument so the meeting could continue. Once Francis had taken his seat Arthur began to talk about his country but that only lead to another argument with Francis after he made a comment about the Englishman's cooking skills, so with another round of arguments and yelling from Ludwig once again for them to sit down and shut up so they could get through the meeting and when the room fell silent it was to be Matthew's turn because his brother liked to be the last to speak at the meetings when he wasn't hosting them that is. But as usual when the Canadian went to stand up his twin brother once again took his spot and the spotlight again leaving Matt to sit down and be unnoticed once again, Alfred went on about his country and how it was better then everyone else's country and the usual things he always did such as food, hero's, his best friend Tony who's an alien and how he's the hero. The meeting finally ended after 4 hours since there was quite a bit to go through and everyone was told that the next meeting would be held at Alfred's place in America, once Ludwig officially ended the meeting the other countries began to pack their things away and leave to go back to their hotels. Matthew had packed his things and carried Kumajiro out of the meeting room with him finally getting him away from the other countries, he got half way down the hall when Arthur came running up to him calling him Alfred. "Oi Alfred! So about the next meeting"_

"_Ah...I don't know what to tell you Arthur but I'm not Alfred. It's me Matthew...Canada" The Canadian states quietly._

"_W-What? But you do look like him are you sure?" Arthur exclaims looking at the Canadian._

"_You fool! See t'at is Mathieu" Francis says walking over to the two. "I can tell by 'is sexy hair because it is so muc' like my own~"_

_And with that Arthur and Francis started fighting again...it was always over stupid petty things but I guess each to their own and what not, I watched as they forgot I was there yet again and continued on with their fighting. I grew so angry that I wanted to yell at them but in the end I couldn't, the two finally stopped leaving Arthur to apologise. "Look I am sorry about that Matthew"_

"_It's fine but please try to remember next time" Matt sighed and with that left heading home with his pet Polar bear Kumajiro, once home he feed Kumajiro and himself, he heads upstairs to his room and writes in his journal about his feelings and his day._

_*__End Flash Back__*_

Matthew closes his eyes finally and reluctantly goes to sleep not wanting it to be tomorrow when he woke up.


End file.
